Nevruz
thumb|300px|| [[Adana'da bir Nevruz ]] Nevruz Bayramı ya da kısaca Nevruz (Farsça: نو روز - Nou ruz, Kürtçe: Newroz, Özbekçe: Navruz, Türkmence: Nowruz, Kazakça: Naurız, Kırgızca: Nooruz, Azerice: Novruz, Kırım Tatarcası: Navrez) Farslar, Kürtler, Zazalar, Azeriler, Anadolu Türkleri, Afganlar, Arnavutlar, Gürcüler, Türkmenler, Tacikler, Özbekler, Kırgızlar, Karakalpaklar, Kazaklar ile beraber neredeyse tüm kuzey yarımküre tarafından kutlanan geleneksel yeni yıl ya da doğanın uyanışı ve bahar bayramı.Gazeteci Murat Yetki'nin Türkiyedeki Nevruz kutlamaları ile ilgili 20 Mart 2007 tarihli yazısıTürk Dünyasında Nevruz Yazılı olarak ilk kez 2. yüzyılda Pers kaynaklarında adı geçenNorouz in the Course of History (İngilizce) Nevruz, İran ve Bahai takvimlerine göre yılın ilk gününü temsil eder. Günümüz İran'ında, her ne kadar İslami bir kökeni olmasa da bir şenlik olarak kutlanır. Bazı topluluklar bu bayramı 21 Mart'ta kutlarken, diğerleri kuzey yarım kürede ilkbaharın başlamasını temsilen, 22 veya 23 Mart'ta kutlarlar. Aynı zamanda, Zerdüştlük, hem de Bahailerhttp://www.bahai.us/bahai-calendar Bahai Takvimi (İngilizce) için de kutsal bir gündür ve tatil olarak kutlanır. Kürtlerde, Nevruz bayramının Kürt mitolojisindeki Demirci Kawa Efsanesi'ne dayandığına inanılır.Kürt Efsanelerihttp://www.csmonitor.com/2004/0323/p07s02-woiq.html (İngilizce) Anadolu ve Orta Asya Türk halklarında ise baharın gelişi olarak kutlanır. 2010'da Birleşmiş Milletler Genel Kurulu, 3000 yıldan beri kutlanmakta olan Pers kökenli bu şenliği, Dünya Nevruz Bayramı ilan etmiştir.UN.org(İngilizce) 28 Eylül - 2 Ekim 2009 arasında Abu Dhabi'de hükümetler arası toplanan Birleşmiş Milletler Manevi Kültür Mirası Koruma Kurulu, nevruzu Dünya Manevi Kültür Mirası Listesi 'ne dahil etmiştir.UNESCO: Novruz, Nowrouz, Nooruz, Navruz, Nauroz, Nevruz: 2009'da Manevi Kültür Mirası oldu., UNESCO.İran Kültürü, listeye girdi., Tehran Times, 1 Ekim 2009, TehranTimes.com.Pers Müziği, Nevruz listeye girmeyi başardı., Press TV, 1 Ekim 2009, PressTV.irNevruz uluslararası olmayı başardı., (Farsça), BBC Farsça, 30 Eylül 2009, BBC.co.uk 2010'dan başlayarak Birleşmiş Milletler Genel Kurulu 21 Mart'ı "Dünya Nevruz Bayramı" olarak kabul etmektedir.Businessweek.com (İngilizce) İsim kökeni Kelimenin aslı eski Farsça'dan gelir: Yeni anlamındaki nava ve gün ışığı/gün anlamındaki rəzaŋh birleşerek oluşturmuşlardır. Anlamı "yeni gün/günışığı" dır ve günümüzün Farsçasında da hâlâ aynı anlamda kullanılmaktadır (nev: yeni + ruz: gün; anlamı "yeni gün") http://www.iranchamber.com/culture/articles/norooz_iranian_new_year.php (İngilizce) İrani dillerdeki Gün anlamına gelen Ruz (Farsça), Roç (Beluçca), Roc (Zazaca:Batı Kürtçe), Roz (Soranice:Güney Kürtçe), ya da Roj (Kurmanci:Küzey Kürtçe) sözcükleri Proto-İranicenin "Rauça"sından gelir. Bu da eski Hint-Avrupacanın manası Işık olan *Leuk-'' kelime köküne dayanmaktadır. Şu en eski şekilden Rusçadaki ''Luç, Almancadaki Licht, Yunancadaki Leukós, Latincedeki Lux, İngilizcedeki Light ve Ermenicedeki Luy da oluşmuşlar. Proto-Iranicede Rusçadaki gibi bir k > ç ses ertelemesi ortaya çıkmışdır ve ayrıca 'L' sesi 'R'ye dönüşmüştür. Eski İrani dili olan Avesta dilinde Raôçah zamanında esasdan Işık demekti. Eski hint-ari dilindeyse (Bugünkü Kuzey Hindistanda varolan dil grubu) Roçiş kulanılmaktadır. Nevruz teriminin tarihte ilk yer aldığı kayıtlar, M.S. 2. yüzyıldaki Pers İmparatorluğu kayıtlarıdır, ancak bundan çok daha öncesindeki (yaklaşık M.Ö. 648 ve 330 yılları arasında) Pers İmparatorluğu altında yaşayan değişik milletlerin Pers Şahına Nevruz gününde hediyeler getirdiğine dair bilgiler mevcutturhttp://www.irna.com/occasion/norouz/eng/hist.htm (İngilizce) Nevruz diğer Türk devlet ve topluluklarında da kutlanılır. Bunlardan Azerbaycan'da Novruz, Kazakistan'da Navrız meyrami (Наурыз мейрамы), Kırgızistan'da Nooruz, Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti'nde Mart dokuzu Kırım Türklerinde Navrez, Batı Trakya Türkleri'nde Mevris adları ile anılır. Farsça'da yazılışı Nouruz'dur. Türk kökenli bir devlet olan Kazakistan'da (Наурыз мейрамы) Navrız meyrami adı ile kutlanan Nevruz Arnavutluk'ta ise Sultan Nevruz olarak isimlendirilir. Nevruz ve Ekinoks 240px|thumb|left|Ekinoksta Dünyanın Güneş tarafından aydınlatılmasının gösterimi. Güneş ışıkları [[ekvatora dik geldiği için aydınlanma çemberi kutuplardan geçmektedir.]] Nevruz, baharın ilk günüdür ve bu gün kuzey yarım kürede bahar ekinoksunun (gün tün eşitliği) oluştuğu gündür. Güneşin ekvatora dik açı ile gelir. Gece ve gündüz birbirine eşitlenir. Ayrıca hem kuzey hem de güney kutbu aynı anda gündoğumu hattındadırlar ve gün ışığı her iki yarımküre arasında eşit olarak paylaşılmaktadır. Astrolojik olarak 21 Mart, burçlar sırasında ilk olarak yer alan koç burçunun başlangıç günüdür. 2008 yılında, kuzey yarımkürede ekinoks, 20 Mart tarihinde saat 05:48'de gerçekleşmiştir. Tarih ve gelenek Nevruz geleneğinin tarihin en son Buzul Çağı'nın bitmesinden hemen önceki günlere yani 15.000 yıl öncesine kadar uzanır. Efsanevi Pers Kralı Cemşid, Indo-Iranlıların avcılıktan hayvacılığa ve yerleşik yaşama geçişini temsil eder. O çağlarda mevsimler insanoğlunun hayatında günümüzdekinden daha yaşamsal bir önem arz ediyordu ve yaşamla ilgili her şey dört mevsim ile çok yakından ilgiliydi. Zor geçmiş bir kışın ardından gelen bahar, tabiat ananın çiçekler, yeşillenenen bitkiler uykusundan uyanması ve sığırların yavrulaması, insanoğlu için büyük bir fırsat ve bolluğun canlanması demekti. İşte böyle bir dönemde bu Nevruz kutlamalarını başlatanın Kral Cemşid olduğu söylenir. İran evrenbiliminin mimarlarından ve Zerdüştlerin Peygamberi olan Zerdüşt birçok bayramın kurumsallaşmasını sağlayan kişidir. Nevruz, "belki de" Zerdüşt tarafından kurumsallaştırılan bayramlardan biridir.Boyce, Zerdüşt Şenlikleri. Encyclopaedia Iranica. thumb|240px|Persepoliste krala hediyelerin sunumu Bundan 12 yüzyıl sonrasında, M.Ö. 487 yılında, Büyük Darius, Persepolis'teki yeni inşa edilmiş olan sarayında Nevruzu kutluyordu. Son araştırmaların sonuçları bu kutlamaların çok özel bir anlam ifade ettiğini göstermektedir. Sadece Nevruz gününde sabah saatin 06:30'unda güneşin ilk ışıkları gözlemevindeki büyük kabul salonuna denk geliyordu ve bu olay sadece 1400 yılda bir gerçekleşiyordu. Bu durum aynı zamanda Babillilerin ve Yahudilerinde yeni yılı ile çakışıyordu ve bu nedenle, bu kutlamaların eski toplumlar için çok uğurlu ve önemli sayıldığı açıktırwww.cais-soas.com/CAIS/Celebrations/noruz.htm Al.A. Jafari, NOROOZ (Yeni Gün); İran Halkının Yeni Yılı; yayın tarihi 06 Mart 2007 (İngilizce). Persepolis yerleşkesinin ya da en azından Apadana'non sarayının ve "Yüz sütunlu Salonun" Nevruzu kutlamak amacıyla inşa edildiği sanılmaktadır. Ne yazıkki eski kitabelerde Nevruzdan bahsedilmemektedir. Afganlarda Nevruz thumb|right|240px|Afganistandaki kutlamaların yapıldığı Mezarı Şerif Mavi Camisi Afganistan'da, Nevruz geleneksel olarak iki hafta boyunca kutlanılan bir bayramdır. Hazırlıklar günler öncesinden başlar ve Chaharshanbe Suri''den yani Yeni Yıl'dan önceki en son Çarşamba gününden sonra bitmiş olur. Birçok gelenek ve görenek içinde en önemlileri aşağıda sıralananlardırAfganlarda Nevruz kutlamaları ile iglili bir yazı (İngilizce)Afganistandaki Nevruz kutlamarının detayı ile ilgili bir site (İngilizce): ;Haft Mewa : İran'da hazırlanan ''Haft Sin''nin aksine Afganistan'da ''Haft Mewa''yı yani Yedi Meyva'yı hazırlarlar. ''Haft Mewa, kuru meyvalardan hazırlanarak kendi şurupları içinde sunulan bir çeşit meyve salatası gibidir. Bu 7 meyva, kuru üzüm, Senjed denilen iğde, antep fıstığı, kuru kayısı, ceviz ve badem ya da eriktir. ;Smanak : Buğdaydan yapılan bir çeşit tatlıdır. Kadınlar bu tatlıyı özellikle geceleri biraraya gelerek ve sabahın ilk ışıklarına kadar şarkılar söyleyerek yaparlar. Bu şarkılardan bir tanesinin sözleri: Samanak dar Josh o mā Kafcha zanem - Degarān dar Khwāb o mā Dafcha zanem. ;Gul-e Surkh Festival : Türkçedeki tam karşılığı Kırmızı Gül Bayramıdır (Gül diyerek aslında kırmızı lalelerden bahsedilmektedir. Bu bayram sadece Mezarı Şerif şehrinde ve yılın ilk 40 günü boyunca laleler gelişirken kutlanan eski bir gelenektir. İnsanlar, ülkenin birçok kesiminden bu bayrama katılmak için Mezarı Şerif'e gelirler. Bu bayram Jahenda Bālā denilen özel bir dini törenle birlikte kutlanır. Bu özel tören birçok Sünni Afgan'ın inancına göre dördüncü halife olan Ali ibn Abi Talib'in mezarının bulunduğu mavi camide yapılır. Kutlamalar, yılın ilk gününde yani Nevruzda camiye bir bez afişin asılmasıyla başlar ve değişik kutlamalar ile lale tarlalarında ve caminin etrafında tam kırk gün devam eder. ;Buzkashi : Diğer kutlamalarla birlikte buzkashi denilen ve at üzerinde oynanarak yerdeki bir kafası kesilmiş keçi ya da koyunu yerden alarak rakibten önce hedeflenen alana bırakmak biçiminde oynanan bir oyunun turnuvası da düzenlenir. Buzkashi maçları daha çok Afganistan'ın kuzeyinde ve Kabil'de düzenlenir. ;Özel yemekler : İnsanlar nevruz için özellikle de Nevruz arefesinde özel yemekler hazırlarlar. Genellikle, Sabzi Chalaw denen ve pilav ile ıspanaktan oluşan bir yemek hazırlarlar. bununla birlikte, fırıncılar sadece Nevruza has olan ve adına Kulcha-e Nowrozi denen bir çeşit kurabiye yaparlar. Nevruz için hazırlanan yemeklerden bir diğeri de Māhī wa Jelabī yani Kızarmış balık ve Jelabidir ve bu yemek özellikle pikniklerin vazgeçilmez yemeğidir. Afganistan'da, nişanlanmış çiftlerin ailelerinin, Nevruz ve yine diğer bayramlardan olan Ramazan Bayramı ve Beraat Kandilinde, karşı tarafa hediye vermesi ya da özel yemekli bir davet vermesi bir gelenektir. ;Erguvan bahçelerine yapılan geziler : Kabilliler Istalif, Charikar ya da çevredeki diğer Erguvan çiçeklerinin açtığı yerlere özellikle yeni yılın ilk iki haftası piknik yapmak için giderler. ;Jashni Dehqān : Çiftçilerin bayramı anlamına gelir. Çiftçiler, yeni yılın ilk gününde tarım üretiminin cesaretlendirilmesi için şehirlerin içinde yürürler. Günümüzde özellikle Kabil ya da diğer büyük şehirlerde şehrin önde gelenlerinin de katılımıyla düzenlenir. Bahailerde Nevruz Bahailer bu bayramı (Naw-Rúz derler) sadece bir bayram olarak değil aynı zamanda dini bir tatil olarak da kutlarlar. Ancak bu kutlama sadece Bahai takvimine göre yeni yılın kutlaması değil aynı zmanda tutmuş oldukalrı 19 günlük oruç'un da bitmesinin kutlanmasıdır. 19 günlük (2 Mart – 20 Mart Bahai takvimine göre Alâ ayıdır.) Bahaî orucunun bitimindeki günün, güneş batışından ertesi günün güneş batışı arasındaki zaman Oruç Bayramı’dır. Bugün aynı zamanda Bahaî yılbaşıdır. Bugünle takvimin son ayı olan Alâ ayı sonra ermiş ve Baha ayının ilk günü başlamış olur. Bundan dolayı bugüne nevruz bayramı adı da verilir.Bahai İnancındaki Dini Hükümler / Türk Bahai Toplumu İnternet Sitesi Bayram güneşin koç burcuna girmesiyle başlar. Bu giriş, güneş batışından bir dakika önce bile olsa, hemen oruç bozulur ve bayram tutulur. Bayram toplantısında Nevruz’a ait levih (Bahai inancındaki Tanrı sözlerinin derlendiği kitapİŞRAKAT (PARILTILAR) LEVİHİ / Türk Bahailer Toplumu İnternet Sitesi) ve dualar okunur. Kürtlerde Nevruz Birçok Kürt şair ve yazarın da eserlerinde yer alan Nevruz'u Kürtler 21, 22 ve 23 Mart'da kutlarlar. Bu bayram ile Kürtler çoğunlukla şehir dışındaki bölgelerde ve açık alanlarda bir araya gelir ve gelmekte olan ilkbaharı kutlarlar. Kadınlar rengarenk elbiseler giyerler ve başlarına pullarla süslenmiş ışıltılı örtüler örterler. Topluluk büyük bir ateş yakar ve bu ateşin etrafında dans ederek ya da üstünden atlayarak büyük bir coşkuyla bu bayramı kutlarlar.http://www.library.cornell.edu/colldev/mideast/diarbkrj.htm (İngilizce)http://www.marcocavallini.it/kurdish.html (İtalyanca). Kürt yazar Musa Anter'e göre Nevruz aslında Kürtlerde ilk başlarda 31 Ağustosta kutlanıyordu ancak daha sonra Arap Takviminin kabul edilmesiyle bu kutlamalar Mart ayına kaymıştırMusa Anter'in konuyla ilgili yazısı (İngilizce). "Nevruz kutlu olsun" Kürt dillerinde böyle söylenir: Kurmanci: Newroz pîroz be!, Zazaca: Newroz pîroz bo, ve Sorani: Newroztan pîroz bêt. Demirci Kawa Efsanesi thumb|240px|Ateş üstünden atlamak bir Nevruz geleneğidir Kürtlerde nevruzun Demirci Kawa Efsanesi'ne dayandığına inanılır. Kürt mitolojisindeki Kawa efsanesine göre, günümüzden 2500 yıl öncesinde Zuhak (Bazı kaynaklara göre Dehak)adında Asurlu çok ama çok zalim bir kralın altında yaşayan Kawa adında bir demirci vardı. Bu kral tam bir canavardı ve efsaneye göre her iki omuzunda da birer yılan bulunuyordu. Her gün bu iki yılanı beslemek için Kürtlerden iki genci sarayına kurban olarak getirtip aşçılarına bu iki çocuğu öldürtüp beyinlerini yılanlarına yemek olarak verdiriyordu. Aynı zamanda bu canavar kral ilkbaharın gelmesini de engelliyordu. En sonunda bu zulümden bıkan ve bir şeyler yapmak isteyen Armayel ve Garmayel adlı iki kişi kralın sarayına mutfağa aşçı olarak girmeyi başarırlar ve Kralın yılanlarını beslemek için beyinleri alınarak öldürülen çocuklardan sadece birini öldürüp diğerinin gizlice saraydan kaçmasına yardımcı olurlarArmayel ve Garmayelin öyküsü (İngilizce). Böylece ellerindeki bir insan beyni ile kestikleri bir koyunun beynini karıştırarak yılanlara vererek her gün bir çocuğun kurtulmasını sağlamış olurlar. İşte bu kaçan kişilerin Kürtlerin ataları olduğuna inanılır ve bu kaçan çocuklar Kawa adlı demirci tarafından gizlice eğitilerek bir ordu haline getirilirler. Böylece Kawa'nın liderliğindeki bu ordu bir 20 Mart günü zalim kralın sarayına yürüyüşe geçer ve Kawa kralı çekiç darbeleri ile öldürmeyi başarır. Kawa etraftaki tüm tepelerde ateşler yakar ve yanındakilerle birlikte bu zaferi kutlarlar. Böylece Kürt halkı zalim kraldan kurtulmuş olur ve ertesi gün ilkbahar gelmiş olur. Türklerde Nevruz right|240px|thumb|[[Orta Asya'da Nevruz bayramlarında geleneksel olarak pişirilen sümelek buğdaydan yapılan bir çeşit tatlıdır.]] Türkiye'de bir gelenek Türk Cumhuriyetleri'nde ise resmî bayram olarak kutlanırken, 1995 yılından itibaren Türkiye Cumhuriyeti tarafından Bayram olarak kabul edilen bir gün haline gelmiştir. [[:en:Newruz#cite_note-16 | Marianne Heiberg, Brendan O'Leary, John Tirman. Terror, Insurgency, and the State: Ending Protracted Conflicts, p. 337.]] . Türklerin Ergenekon adlı yerden demirden dağı eritip çıkmalarını, baharın gelişini, doğanın uyanışını temsil eder. Türk kavimleri tarafından M.Ö. 8. yüzyıldan günümüze kadar her yıl 21 Mart'ta kutlanır.Nevruz, Prof. Dr. Erman Artun Türk Takvimi'nde bir gün 12 bölüme ayrılır, her bölüme Çağ adı verilirdi. Bir çağ iki saat, dolayısıyla bir gün de 24 saattir. Herbir çağ ise sekiz Keh ten ibarettir. Yılbaşı olarak gece-gündüz eşitliğinin yaşandığı 21 Mart, Nevruz günü olarak kutlanır. Oniki Hayvanlı Takvim ve Melikşah'ın Celali Takvimi'nde yılbaşı olarak belirlenen 21 mart, Divânü Lügati't-Türk'te de ilkbaharın gelişi olarak belirtilir. Türk edebiyatı ve musikisine de Nevruz; Nevruz-ı Asl, Nevruz-ı Arap, Nevruz-ı Bayati, Nevruz-ı Hicaz, Nevruz-ı Acem ve Nevruz-ı Seba olarak girmiştir. Tarihte pek çok devlet tarafından bayram ve gelenek olarak kutlanmıştır. Bunların başında Anadolu beylikleri, Eski Mısır, İran, Safavi, Sasani, Moğollar, Selçuklu ve Osmanlı gelir. Selçuklu ve OsmanlıOsmanlıda Nevruz Kutlamaları ile ilgili bir yazı'da millî bayram olarak kutlanan Nevruz, Nevruziye adlı şiirlere ve şenliklerle ziyafet verilerek kutlanırdı. Özel olarak hazırlanan Nevruziye adlı macun Osmanlı döneminden kalan bir kültür olarak bu gün hâlâ Manisa'da 21 Mart'ta Mesir macunu şenlikleri yapılmaktadır. Alevi ve Bektaşiler arasında da kimi yorelerde eski takvime atfen Mart Dokuzu adi verilerek kutlanan Nevruz'da özel ayinler yapılırdı, yine Zerdüştler ve Yezidiler'de 21 Mart'ı bayram olarak kabul etmişlerdir. Ayrıca bakınız *Demirci Kawa Efsanesi *Türk kültüründe nevruz Notlar Kaynakça * Türk Dünyası Edebiyatlarında Nevrûz Konulu Şiirler Üzerine Bir İnceleme - Yard. Doç. Dr. Mehmet Temizkan * Müjgan Cumbur, “''Klasik Edebiyatımızda Nevrûz''”, Türk Kültüründe Nevruz Uluslararası Bilgi Şöleni Bildirileri, Ankara 1995. * Filiz Kılıç, “''Osmanlı Devletinde ve Klasik Edebiyatımızda Nevrûz''”, Türk Dünyasında Nevrûz Üçüncü Uluslararası Bilgi Şöleni Bildirileri, Ankara 2000. Dış bağlantılar * Encyclopædia Britannica'da Noruz * Nevruz's music Kategori:Nevruz Kategori:Türkiye'de kültür Kategori:Türkiye'deki festivaller Kategori:Azerbaycan'da kültür Kategori:Azerbaycan'daki festivaller Kategori:İran'da kültür Kategori:İran'daki festivaller Kategori:Hindistan'daki festivaller Kategori:Bayramlar Kategori:Mart'ta belirli günler ve haftalar Kategori:Yeni yıl kutlamaları Kategori:Fars kültürü Kategori:Bahailik